vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Revan
Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A | 6-A | 6-A | 6-A Name: Revan (also called the Revanchist, the Prodigal Knight, and Darth Revan) Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Likely 30 towards the start, 34 by the battle of Malachor V | Likely 36 towards the start, 38 by the final battle aboard the Star Forge | Likely 44 | Likely 352 Classification: Dark Lord of the Sith/Jedi Knight/Human Destructive Capacity: Continent Level+ (Meetra Surik mused that of all the people she’s met includes both herself and [[Darth Nihilus], the latter of which she knew could hold massive star ships together through pure force of will], Revan’s command of the force is the greatest) | At least Continent Level+ (Darth Malak acknowledged Revan had grown superior to his previous power as Darth Revan) | Multi Continent Level+ (at his best, he nearly matched the Sith Emperor note, [http://i.imgur.com/keuX3Tk.png Lord Scourge perceived futures where both Revan or the Emperor could have come out on top in their fight]) | Continent Level+ (despite being weakened by having his mind ravaged and powers drained for over 300 years, Revan was still capable of resisting the Emperor's mental powers better than he had after his experiences during the Mandalorian Wars). He is likely comprable to Darth Nihilus who could Life Wipe planets with ease. Range: Galactic; could use a form of precognition to match the attacks of his enemies, likely similar with telepathic senses sense he could pinpoint other Force Users in different parts of the galaxy Speed: Relativistic+ (fought Darth Malak at such speeds on the Star Forge); Lightspeed reactions augmented by precognition Lifting Strength: Peak Human+; can be augmented to Superhuman Levels thanks to Force Amplification Striking Power: Class GJ+ with Force Amplification (physically capable of contending with the likes of 2 Terentatek at once) Durability: Peak Human level+ naturally; Continent Level+ with Force Amplification (Proved capable of resisting complete atomization of his body while on Nathema just after having fought through the Mandalorian Wars) | Peak human level+ naturally; at least continent level+ with Force amplification | Peak human level+ naturally; multi continent level+ with Force amplification (he survived repeated telepathic and telekinetic attacks from the Sith Emperor. Also proved himself capable of withstanding a bloodlusted Sith Emperor’s force lightning for a brief period of time) | Peak human level+ naturally; continent level+ with Force amplification Stamina: Vast; canonically soloed an entire army of war-droids, Dark Jedi, Sith acolytes and Sith troopers aboard the Star Forge and still crushed an amped Darth Malak one-on-one by his lonesome Standard Equipment: Lightsaber Intelligence: Genius Jedi/Sith and master strategist, lead Republic forces to victory against the superior Neo-Mandalorians and found the Star Forge. Members of the Echani said and claimed that Revan seemed to use their battle precognition on a galactic scale to win his battles against the Neo-Mandalorians and Republic forces during his wars in the galaxy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, endurance, precognition/prescience, Force enhanced reflexes/reactions, telepathy, psychometry, telekinesis, clairvoyance, illusion creation, telekinetic blasts and shields, aura sensing, enhanced senses and perceptions, mind/memory manipulation (has ripped from and implanted an entire language into the remnants of the Rakatan species to communicate with them), regeneration (mid-low; in the form of [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Vital_transfer Force Healing]), various lightsaber combat skills, skilled swordsman, skilled unarmed combatant, expert marksman, martial arts knowledge, energy manipulation (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Force Drain, Force Lightning, matter manipulation on a subatomic scale (as per creating a Holocron, it requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale), capable of using both the Dark and Light Sides of the Force, predicating attacks through muscle memory, extremely skilled military leader (conquered most of the galaxy less then two full years after defeating the Neo-Mandalorian Crusaders) Weaknesses: Nothing notable | Possibly driven insane after 300 years of combating Vitiate's mental assault and power draining Notable Attacks/Texhniques '-Empathy:' Capable of picking out feelings, emotions, and behaviors with the Force; Revan can also use this to send mental pictures or impressions into his allies or enemy’s minds; works across interstellar space and can be used to sense stress points or areas of danger or psychic whiplashes from major events. '-Balance of the Force:' As a being who has fully experienced the natures of both the Dark and Light Sides of the Force; Revan is capable of summoning and producing pure Force energy intertwined between both aspects that can annihilate his enemies with it. Due to its nature of combining both light and dark, it is likely considerably more powerful then the dark side technique Force Destruction. '-Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). '-Force Lightning:' An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. '-Telekinesis:' Revan can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. '-Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. '-Tutaminis:' Can use this ability to protect himself from direct harm or disperse energy and attacks. Revan was skilled enough with this power that he could even contain and redirect Force Lightning conjured by the Darth Nyriss (which itself was powerful enough to plow through her own Force Barrier and reduce her body to ash instantly) and survive the Sith Emperor's Force Lightning, albeit gravely wounded. Other: General Respect Thread and Dueling Respect Thread Key: Mandalorian Wars | Jedi Civil War | Revan Novel | Galactic War Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Notable Victories Darth Plagueis (Star Wars) Negimaverse (Negima) SDKverse (Samurai Deeper Kyo) Sith Lord Gauntlet (Star Wars) (clears the gauntlet, possibly barring the likes of Exar Kun) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Swordsmen Category:Lightning Users Category:Humans Category:Tier 6